Click Clack
by MistressKiko
Summary: Izaya is too much of a work-a-holic.  Shizuo wants his time, and he wants it now.  Established relationship, one-shot, smut.


**Title: **Click Clack**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

Shizuo, making himself at home on Izaya's couch, turned his honey-colored eyes downward. The watch on his wrist counted every second with a subtle tick... tick... tick. More erratic than the sequential ticking of his watch was the sound of Izaya's nimble fingers dancing across the keyboard with a noisy clack clack click clack click clack clack. Shizuo was amazed by the fact that even though the flea could type so show-off fast, the clicks and clacks seemed endless.

The ring of a telephone.

… ah, only were the clicks and clacks disturbed by yet another noisy device that stole all of Izaya's attention. Scribble, scribble, scribble, on a piece of paper. The irritating one jotted down notes as he rambled to God-only-knows who. The call didn't last long, but almost as soon as the phone was placed back on the receiver, that damn click click clack echoed, again, through Shizuo's mind. With barely contained rage, the debt collector gripped the arm of the couch. The poor leather screamed in protest.

"Izaya," Shizuo spoke, staring straight at said person. Either the other man was entirely absorbed in his work, or he decided he'd be an ass and not acknowledge his name. Not a flicker of recognition showed on his face. The flames of Hell were beginning to rage in Shizuo's veins. In a more demanding, feral-like growl, Shizuo tried again. "_Izaya_."

Click click clack clack click clack cli-

Shizuo pushed himself off the couch so fast the poor piece of furniture was thrown backwards, toppling over and breaking in half with a hideous crack.

Izaya, with his fingers still planted on the home keys, merely glanced over at where the couch lay dead. Shoulders slumping, the informant sighed hopelessly.

"Haaah. Shizu-chan, haven't I told you to control your anger while in the premises of my belongings?"

The angry blood stomped over to Izaya's desk and slammed his palms down on the smooth surface.

"It's your fault, you damn flea! Haven't you noticed I've been sitting here all fucking day!" Shizuo exclaimed.

"I have. This only proves Shizu-chan is a protozoan, however, since I told him so very nicely this morning that I had a lot of work to do today," Izaya answered, with an entirely fake smile.

"To hell with your _work. _Work shouldn't take this damn long!" Shizuo retorted.

"That's because Shizu-chan lacks concentration and perseverance," Izaya answered easily, turning attention back on his monitor. "I should be done by tomorrow. Come by then."

"But tomorrow isn't today!" Shizuo insisted, to which Izaya raised a single, sculpted eyebrow. Shizuo growled, low and deep, when that familiar clickclack resumed.

"I'm well aware of that," Izaya answered. The anger encasing Shizuo's face melted to mild surprise.

"Huh? So... you know what today is?" Shizuo asked with an almost hopeful curiosity.

"Today is February the sixth, a Sunday, Toyotomi Hideyoshi's birthday though I'm sure you don't even know who that is, and it is currently six-thirty-two o'clock. Make that six-thirty-three. Now is Shizu-chan satisfied enough to let me get back to my work?"

Shizuo's jaw nearly dropped.

Then, with self-contained emotions threatening to boil over, the taller man straightened and walked around Izaya's desk. Izaya paid no mind until the screen in front of him went black. Tensing, the informant slowly looked over to see Shizuo holding the unplugged cord, eyebrow twitching.

"... Shizu-chan," Izaya spoke dangerously, eyes narrowing. "If I hadn't recently saved my files, I'm not sure how I would have reacted."

"Don't care," Shizuo said, flinging the cord to the floor and advancing upon his boyfriend. "You're always calling me the idiot and you went and forgot something as important as this!"

"Plug that cord back in th-"

"Oh shut up about your stupid computer!" Shizuo exclaimed, leaning down to grab hold of both arms of Izaya's chair. He effortlessly turned the object so Izaya was face to face with him.

Then that stupid phone rang again.

Izaya glanced over.

"If you dare-!"

Swiftly, the informant grabbed hold of his phone and answered it.

And just as swiftly, Shizuo swiped it from his hold. The small device was flung to the carpet with, thankfully, not enough force to break it. Izaya seethed.

"Today is our anniversary, you flea!" Shizuo blurted.

"... anniversary," Izaya echoed.

"Yeah! We got together exactly one year ago!"

"Maaah. Shizu-chan actually kept track of that?"

"Well of course I did!" Shizuo drove on, irked at how passive his boyfriend was being. "Aren't couples supposed to do that? Celebrate anniversaries and stuff..."

At this, Shizuo sounded unsure. Izaya gave a short chuckle before shrugging.

"Today or tomorrow, what does it matter? The idea of anniversaries and holidays and the like are only made special by the companies who can make a buck or two off the accessible jewelry, or chocolates, or other useless items supposedly needed."

"Well I didn't get your ass anything," Shizuo glowered. This whole conversation was effectively worsening his mood. "But I wanted to... spend some time with you. Cook dinner."

"Dinner?" Izaya asked, glancing toward the kitchen. He assumed that if the brute was busy cooking dinner, he could finally work in peace. "... fine, Shizu-chan can cook dinner! In fact, I haven't eaten all day."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"Not just me. I want _us_ to cook dinner."

Izaya tried his hardest not to let his irritation show on his face.

"Two people are not required to cook dinner, Shizu-chan."

"It is when it's our anniversary."

"Shizu-chan gets his mind set on the most idiotic things."

"I am not an idiot!" Shizuo howled, slamming his fist on the desk for good measure, "You're just pissing me off! I know your work is important or whatever, but I'm important too! I'm supposed to be!"

"When did Shizu-chan get so mushy?" Izaya asked, willing the brute to back away so he could get back to work. He was losing valuable time here. "Like I said, I should be finished tomorrow."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. You've been so flooded with work, we haven't even had sex in like two weeks!"

"Aaah, is that what this is about? Frustrated?"

"I'm frustrated with you in general," Shizuo growled. "You could, at the very least, not be such a dick about it."

Izaya inwardly sighed, sure that this could go on all night. He had to do something, otherwise this brute wasn't going to stop towering over him, effectively trapping him in his chair.

"Happy anniversary, then, Shizu-chan~" Izaya conceded, grabbing a fist full of Shizuo's vest and shirt and pulling the man down. Shizuo was mildly surprised when Izaya kissed him, but hurriedly regained his senses to kiss the brunette back. When Izaya pulled back, it was with a small smile, "Alright. Just let me work until you're done with dinner, and I will put everything down to spend the night with you."

"Nope," was Shizuo's immediate answer, and it whipped the smile off Izaya's face. Shizuo promptly leaned down and lifted the skinny brunette into his arms, a look of alarm cross Izaya's face when Shizuo sat him down on top of his desk.

"What do you mean no! That is an absolutely reasonable deal, Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed, struggling in the hold. Granted, the 'deal' wasn't exactly going to happen; Izaya had way too much work to do.

Shizuo may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he had known Izaya long enough to know the man spun and tinkered with words way too often. The only way to get what he wanted was to act, and act fast. With the brunette flush against his body, legs on either side of him hanging off the desk, Shizuo nuzzled his face into Izaya's neck. It was warm, and then skin pulsed, sending a wave of desire rushing through Shizuo's veins. That little kiss had sparked something. It really _had_ been too long since Shizuo had quality time with Izaya.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Work tomorrow," Shizuo said against his neck, ghosting his lips over Izaya's neck and chin before landing them right below his ear. "You're all mine tonight."

A shiver, unbidden, scaled down Izaya's spine. He tried to pull away when Shizuo gently took an earlobe in between his teeth, grazing the skin.

"The hell? You can't always get what you want!" Izaya exclaimed, struggling. It was a useless effort in the arms of Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Exactly," Shizuo answered, smirking at the enraged yelp that sounded when Shizuo dipped his tongue in Izaya's ear. "You don't get to work."

"You brute! L- let me go this instant!" Izaya protested, cursing his body for responding. Shizuo pressed his thigh to the middle of Izaya's open legs, moving the appendage with a slow tease. Izaya's fingertips dug into the shoulder blades in front of him. "Next time you have something important to do, watch me interfere!"

"Hm," Shizuo hummed, completely undeterred. He was much more concerned with the way Izaya's skin jumped as he slipped his hands underneath the dark shirt. Splaying his fingers out wide over the stretch of Izaya's back, Shizuo nipped at his chin before taking his mouth captive. He growled and pulled back when the flea bit into his lip, narrowing his eyes at the smug look on his lover's face. Rolling his tongue over the wound, Shizuo flung his hands out of Izaya's shirt and grasped the front of his pants.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya hissed, hopelessly hearing his cell phone start ringing again.

"At least your body wants me," Shizuo commented bitterly, slipping his hand into the unbuttoned and unzipped pants. Izaya's hips twitched, and he just barely swallowed a surfacing moan. Shizuo's grin was one of triumph, his hand firmly pumping the pulsating organ beneath his palm. Izaya shuddered, hanging his head low. The brunette had to admit, it had been a hell of a long time since he'd been touched. Each stroke was heaven. But oh how he hated letting Shizuo win. No way was he giving in completely.

Shizuo was rather shocked when Izaya picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and held it up between them.

"... what the fuck are you doing?" Shizuo asked, halting his hand. It took willpower for Izaya not to jerk his hips.

"If Shizu-chan is so adamant on fucking me, he can go ahead. I'll just continue working," Izaya spoke provokingly, not taking his eyes away from the piece of paper.

Shizuo's brow twitched.

"Oh really?" Shizuo questioned dangerously through gritted teeth. Izaya's eyes widened when Shizuo backed away, turning. The brute bent down and plugged the computer back in, and then picked up Izaya's cell phone. There was a loud smack when Shizuo slammed the cell back on the desk, and the sound of the computer rebooting when Shizuo hit the ON button. The blond then grasped the top of Izaya's pants and pulled him forward. Izaya momentarily flailed when he thought he would be pulled right off the desk, but he stayed teetering on the edge. "Continue working then, you fucking flea. If you _can_."

Izaya bristled at the challenge.

"Shizu-chan isn't _that_ good," Izaya commented with an enraging smirk. Shizuo's response was to roughly pull his pants and boxers down his legs, leaving the informant in nothing but his tight black shirt. When the blond came back up, he attacked Izaya's mouth with a newly found vigor. The brunette did not pull any tricks this time, rather meeting the challenge head-on by being the first to plunge his tongue inside the warm crevice. Shizuo lapped at the tongue, swirling his own pink muscle wetly around it. Like the brush of a feather, Shizuo swept his hands along Izaya's exposed outer thighs. The light touch made Izaya squirm.

Their kiss broke when the need for air became too much. Both panted into each others' mouths until Shizuo swallowed, and wrapped his lips around Izaya's lower one, sucking hard at the plump flesh. His ghosting hands made their way around the pale man's lithe body and firmly grasped Izaya's ass. Shizuo was pleased at the mewl that escaped the brunette's lips.

"Gonna work?" Shizuo breathed against his lips in the most taunting tease. His fingers were still at work, kneading and rolling what he could reach of the tight cheeks.

Izaya's eyes narrowed, chest heaving, before he turned his head to the side.

Clickclickclackclick.

Eyebrow twitching, Shizuo tilted his head to rain distracting kisses and nibbles along Izaya's neck. The brunette was entirely too aware of those big hands leaving his abused ass and trailing up his body, scrunching the shirt up to his collarbone. Shizuo held the ebony material up with one hand, while the other landed on the small of Izaya's back and pushed to arch the brunette forward against him. His lover's member was hard against his stomach.

Izaya jumped at the feeling of the cotton against his bare erection. It was deliciously torturous friction.

Shizuo placed his mouth on the soft skin of Izaya's chest.

Clickclackclackclickcl- clickclack.

Shizuo felt triumphant at that momentary break amongst his companion's typing after the blond grazed his teeth against a nipple. Izaya shivered at the soft suction on the nub. It would be entirely too easy to melt into the brute's arms and get lost in this pleasure. His body craved for the attention, even as his mind screamed to get his work done, and his stubborn will refused to back down from a challenge. Especially by _this_ man.

But _fuck_ that felt good.

No, no, work! Read the words on the screen! He refused to acknowledge the words were becoming black blurs.

Shizuo ran his hands up and down the expanse of Izaya's torso, feeling the slight protrusion of his ribs at the arched angle. Softly, deliberately, he trailed kisses down the skin, bending his knees to get lower. That trail of fire stopped at the small hole in the middle of Izaya's stomach, and without warning, Shizuo slithered his tongue inside, pressing it insistently against the backside.

Izaya's eyes momentarily closed at the sensation of all blood pooling to his abdomen. He grit his teeth, willing his body not to twitch, willing his hips not to move up greedily. His cock was hard and bobbing for attention already. How was it that only this brute affected him so much?

Highly irritated at his failing resolve, Izaya pushed against the strong shoulders. Shizuo glanced up at him in warning.

"It's uncomfortable to type twisted around like this, Shizu-chan. And typing with one hand isn't efficient."

Shizuo grinned.

"In other words, you want me to turn you around and fuck you already?"

"That is _not_ what I sa- ah!" Izaya's vicious retort was rendered useless as Shizuo curiously mouthed the head of his erection. It was nothing much, hardly any suction at all, but that was probably why it was making Izaya writhe in desperation. The hot breath against his cock, the gentle mouthing from soft lips, and then the damn brute pointed his tongue and deliberately dragged the tip across the slit that sent a shock of pleasure coursing through Izaya's spine.

_Damn you, Shizu-chan!_

Then, again, the cell phone rang.

"Orihara Izaya speaking~" Izaya managed to say in his usual sing-song voice. His ruby eyes glanced toward the ceiling as perspiration accumulated upon his forehead.

Shizuo didn't care what the hell the flea was talking about, or even who he was talking to. The blond simply continued his administrations, holding the twitching cock in front of him still with one hand while he traced his tongue down the underside. His pink muscle swirled in the indented connection between Izaya's member and balls, knowing his lover particularly liked it there. Chuckling huskily when Izaya's hand quickly grasped at his hair and pulled, Shizuo decided to ignore the warning by pressing the throbbing hardness to the brunettes stomach, venturing further still until he was softly sucking on the exposed sacs.

"That's going to take... three days, at least," Izaya spoke into the phone, yanking the blond's hair harder. The client on the other end of the line was one of the more difficult ones. Izaya felt somewhat detached as complaints filled his ears while that devilish tongue worked him below. That sneaky wet muscle slipped to that special spot again and the informant choked on a whimper. He had completely tuned out the man on the phone, but he'd be damned if he let his partner know that. "It's settled then. Contact me on Thursday."

Shizuo was pleased to see Izaya get off the phone after such a short time. With one final suck that ended with a soft 'pop', he wrapped his hand around the base of Izaya's erection and opened his mouth to leisurely take the brunette in. The organ was hot and somewhat salty, accompanied with a musky aroma that belonged to Izaya alone. Pulling the skin down, Shizuo breathed deeply and enclosed his mouth around it, tongue flat against the underside. Wasting no time, he moved, sensually, up and down.

"Haah.. mm.." Izaya's quiet pants were loud in the air that surrounded them. The brunette leaned back further, abandoning his keyboard to watch through sultry eyes as his boyfriend worked, swallowing and lathering his cock in warm saliva. He watched the blond come up and swirl his tongue around the head, placing a small kiss on the tip before bringing his hand in motion to pump the slickened muscle.

Shizuo nuzzled the dark tuft of hair on his lover's abdomen, leaving a feather-light kiss right below his belly button before inclining his head. He continued to stroke the cock in his hand, feeling the skin move easily with each flick of his wrist, as he gazed intently into those glazed rubies.

"Giving up?" Shizuo asked in a husky baritone that made Izaya shiver.

"Mmm, I told you Shizu-chan," Izaya answered, swallowing to hide the arousal in his tone. "It hurts to twist like that."

"... shame," Shizuo said, bending back down to hallow his cheeks around the screaming red head. Izaya gasped shamefully at the sudden harshness. Shizuo licked his lips when he looked back up. "I wanted to taste you."

Despite the vast amount of experience under his belt, Izaya still felt his cheeks flush with heat. When the hell did the protozoan start talking dirty? Izaya had no time to come up with an answer for his own question, however, when strong arms were wrapping around him and dragging him off the desk. A few papers were given the same fate, slipping off the desk to lay in a scattered mess at their feet. As if Shizuo knew Izaya was about to voice his disapproval about his work being on the floor, the blond quickly trapped Izaya against the desk and stole another kiss.

The way Shizuo kissed was always bold and demanding. The spewed papers were easily forgotten when those lips met Izaya's over and over, tongue plunging into his mouth deeply to touch everything possible, owning. Izaya was a man who preferred control, but it was a guilty pleasure to let Shizuo dominate him. Only in bed, of course. The protozoan couldn't do it otherwise.

"You have lube in this desk, right?" Shizuo asked after he tore his mouth away, breathing shallow. He quickly opened a few drawers and shuffled things around. Izaya just grinned at this, turning around and leaning over the desk to reach his keyboard. This was a much better angle to type, even if the position made the informant a hundred times more aware of Shizuo moving behind him. Hearing the small pop of a cap, Izaya knew Shizuo had found what he was looking for, and braced himself even as he read the screen and began typing again.

Click click clack click clack clack...

"Annoying," Shizuo muttered, spreading the cream on his fingers. He moved forward, setting one hand on Izaya's hip and then sliding two wet fingers down the middle of Izaya's cheeks. Izaya's eyes were glued to the computer screen, unblinking as he tried to concentrate. The fingers moved up and down tauntingly, spending mere seconds brushing over the puckered entrance that was by now twitching. The brunette absentmindedly licked his lips, and then furrowed his eyebrows when the hand left him and the sound of more cream being squirted filled his ears.

Why did the idiot need more when he hadn't even prepared him yet?

Izaya's skin jumped when the hand returned, cupping him between his legs. Fingers worked his balls with firm strokes while his palm rubbed right underneath his ass. Izaya squirmed.

"What are you doing?" Izaya finally asked when the hand trailed the insides of his thighs. He heard the sound of a zipper, and gasped when Shizuo melded against him, his hard cock curving along his cheeks.

"Obviously, you just want to work," Shizuo explained, maneuvering his cock between Izaya's thighs and pulling the informant's legs together. Izaya's eyes widened. "So you won't mind if I'm the only one who gets off."

Izaya bit the inside of his cheek, cursing the blond to Hell and back. His lover moved, thrusting himself between Izaya's thighs. Izaya was sure he was purposefully moved far enough from the desk to not have his own need brushing against anything, and it bobbed helplessly in front of him, craving for the friction his thighs were receiving.

Shizuo watched the brunette like a hawk. Though his thighs were nice, Izaya was a skinny thing, and this was nothing compared to being buried deep inside him. But the whole point was seeing if Izaya could really continue to work when Shizuo's hands were all over him. And just to prove that point, the blond trailed one hand up the length of Izaya's torso and wrapped around to roll a nipple beneath his fingertips.

He was proud to say Izaya's typing had slowed.

Izaya, on the other hand, was not proud of it at all. He hadn't even noticed when his body began to move with the thrusts, and immediately stopped himself when he did notice. The chuckle from behind him made heat spread through his cheeks. The hand playing with the pink nub on his chest trailed back downward. Shizuo pulled back from Izaya's thighs, earning a whimper, and bent over Izaya's body as he once again trailed his fingers down the brunette's crack.

"Want it here?" Shizuo whispered lowly, finger tracing a circle over the puckered hole.

"Fuck you," Izaya hissed, glancing back at him with daggers shooting through his eyes. Shizuo chuckled again. It was always fun to see Izaya lose his cool. It didn't happen near enough.

With a grin, Shizuo pressed his middle finger passed the tight ring of muscle and slid it inside the engulfing heat.

Izaya let out a short moan, feeling the digit rub against his insides, touching him deeper than anyone else could. That single finger was nearly taunting him more than Shizuo's words, when the brunette knew just how much he could take in. Stupid protozoan, for putting him in this position. The blond knew how important Izaya's work was!

Admittedly, Shizuo was important to him too, but as to what extent-

"Hhng!" Izaya gasped, gritting his teeth when Shizuo plunged not one, but two addition fingers into him. "Don't be so rough on our anniversary, _sweetie_."

Shizuo actually had to stop moving for a moment, enough to cringe when he realized how disgusting that nickname sounded coming from Izaya's lips.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Ah, but that's- mm, what you sa- ah!id about 'Shizu-chan' at the beginnnnning too~!"

"Shut up. You're the one sucking my fingers in like a slut."

"When did Shizu-chan get- haaah~!" Izaya momentarily stopped when his prostate was struck, swallowing to regain composure, "... get into talking dirty? Some other guys into that?"

Shizuo rammed his fingers in hard, making the brunette slam his fingers down on random keys.

"Just what are you trying to imply?" Shizuo growled dangerously. Izaya was just a tad worried when Shizuo's free hand snaked around his body and roughly grabbed hold of his leaking cock. Pleasure with pain just over the horizon.

"Now Shizu-chan, we don't want any injuries here," Izaya replied, ignoring the question. Shizuo growled again.

"Fucking louse, if you meant that, you don't know me at all," Shizuo growled again. To any other, it was a threatening tone of voice. Izaya, however, knew the blond entirely too well, and knew he had upset him. And not in the 'I'm going to kill you' way.

Izaya sighed. His fingers retreated from the keyboard while he twisted around to look at his boyfriend the best he could.

"I don't think anyone fucking around would be this worried about an anniversary," Izaya said, catching Shizuo by surprise, "Now hurry up; I'll get back to work after."

Shizuo grinned.

"So you can't do it."

Izaya's eyebrow twitched.

"I _could_- !"

Izaya's lips parted in a silent scream when Shizuo pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with something heavier.

"Aah.. haah.. how 'bout a warning?" Izaya panted. Shizuo merely grunted, sheathing himself completely inside. The tight warmth made him dizzy in the best of ways, and he leaned over Izaya's body to place gentle kisses across his naked shoulder. The skin tingled where ever his lips touched.

The informant moaned loudly with Shizuo's first thrust, the hand surrounding his cock now pumping slowly. Izaya hung his head low, almost touching the desk in front of him, as Shizuo found a hypnotizing rhythm that set Izaya's veins on fire. He ground his ass back into Shizuo's thrusts, earning a deep groan of appreciation from his companion.

Fuck, why had it been so long?

Shizuo's large hands roamed every bit of skin they could possibly reach, possessively. Rational thought was quickly flying out of the brunette's mind, which he normally would never allow under any circumstances. You die if you don't have your mind straight. But this was a certain vulnerability of Orihara Izaya that only Shizuo was privileged enough to see.

Shizuo loved it. He loved everything about the man moaning beneath him. Even if he _could _be a major pain in the ass.

"Izaya," Shizuo breathed, smacking his hips against skin, riding out his pleasure. Izaya said something breathy in response, jerking his hips in tandem, wanting to take more, feel more, find his own release because fuck he needed it, and he needed Shizuo to go faster, harder, whatever it took..!

The cock in his hand was throbbing warningly. That, and the hurried way the brunette used the desk as leverage to ram his hips back to take Shizuo deeper, alerted the blond that Izaya was about to go over the edge.

He let go of the reddened rod, sliding his hands down to grab handfuls of the pale skin he was sliding between. After one particularly deep thrust that cut Izaya's breath short, he retreated from that comforting cavern.

Izaya nearly slammed a fist on his precious paperwork.

"I was _close_, you protozoan!" Izaya hissed in agitation, his nerve-endings still tingling from the almost-orgasm.

"I know," Shizuo replied simply, snaking a hand between Izaya's thighs and grabbing hold of the fleshy inside. "Lift your leg."

Izaya did as he was told, setting himself upright as he laid everything below his knee on top of the desk. The frown so tight on his lips quickly melted into a pleasured 'o' when his lover's member re-prodded his entrance and slipped back inside.

"Mmmm~!"

"Izaya," Shizuo spoke heavily, reaching his hand around to cup Izaya's face. Izaya followed the hand, twisting his body to come face-to-face with the blond. Shizuo leaned closer, bringing their lips together and burying himself deeper in the same move. Izaya mewled happily, pink tongue lapping at Shizuo's in mid-air.

Shizuo's hips began moving, and Izaya faltered, but continued to dance his tongue along Shizuo's until it became too much to concentrate on. Breathing hard, Izaya ripped his mouth away, leaning against the desk. With the taste of Izaya still on his tongue, Shizuo took a firm hold on the skinny hips in front of him, widened his stance, and snapped his pelvis back and forth.

"Haah! Ah- ah- Shi- hggnn~!" Izaya muttered gibberish his his state of ecstasy. He was closer to the desk now, and every thrust made the tip of his cock tap the side of it; a barrage of repeated jolts of pleasure. He could feel Shizuo moving inside of him, filling him over and over with powerful thrusts that brushed his prostate and made his vision white until his whole body jerked harshly. With a short scream, white-hot pleasure ripped through his body and strained his cock, warm fluid shooting from the head.

"Oh fuck," Shizuo moaned throatily when the wet warmth he was driving in and out of deliciously clamped down on him. He bucked his hips frantically until the surge hit him. With a shudder, Shizuo's cum splashed against Izaya's inner walls, making the brunette's breath hitch.

Izaya slumped over the desk, Shizuo slumping over him. Slowly bringing his leg back down, Izaya panted against his papers, the body leaning over him and the cock still inside him making him feel entirely too warm. A fast heartbeat thumped on his back.

When Shizuo finally pulled out, he immediately took Izaya's shoulder and spun him around. Izaya lazily leaned back against the desk, tilting his head to the side in anticipation of the kiss to come. Sure enough, Shizuo's lips found his, gently coaxing his mouth open and then exploring inside with much less intensity than just moments previous. In a rare moment of pure complacency, their fingers intertwined and their breaths intermingled. No matter what nasty words were exchanged, or how many things got broken, or how many times things just weren't seen eye to eye between the two, moments like these were a repentance, an apology, a reassurance.

But with them, it never lasted long.

"Now Shizu-chan will keep his promise and let me get back to work, right?" Izaya asked with a small smirk, still lightly brushing his fingers between Shizuo's.

Shizuo raised a brow.

"I never made that promise. Now we're making dinner."

"..."

"..."

…click-click-click-clack-click-clack-clack-!

Izaya's fingers flexed toward the keyboard when he was suddenly hauled away.

"Shizu-chan, put me DOWN!"

"Too late. You didn't work when you could."

And so went the anniversary of this odd couple.

* * *

_FF net is stupid. It gave me problems with putting the multiple clickclacks together. But anyway._

_I fail at canon, I'm sorry. But this was mainly to practice my smut, so I hope I did well in that department? XD This was really fun to write, even though Izaya was a total douche xD_

_Another one-shot, woo~! The next one you'll probably see is my birthday fic for Mitsuno :3! I should get started on that really soon!_

_As for my next major project, I'm still thinking. Feel free to toss some ideas out at me, or even things that you enjoy seeing in Shizaya stories :D_


End file.
